Imperium's renewals
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Imperium of Man has fallen. The Emperor is dead, his throne has shut down resulting to the warp being unaccessable. And without communication from the rest of the empire the world's turn to the next closest power. The Space marines with no real command and no light chaos overwhelmed the light of humanity. That was 200 years ago.


Hey this is my first Warhammer story Imperium's renewal I hope you enjoy.

The Imperium of Man has fallen. The Emperor is dead, his throne has shut down resulting to the warp being unaccessable. And without communication from the rest of the empire the world's turn to the next closest power. The Space marines with no real command and no light chaos overwhelmed the light of humanity. That was 200 years.

[Terra: Imperium Palace.]

On earth The council of the Empror's closest advisors stood by a table, overlooking data retrieved from the vault's of all edges of the empire including the Tech priests of Mars, the door opened to reveal the Commander of the Space Marines, Earth Chapter. Chapter Master Redirick of the Earth Chapter Bringer of light, the Battle armor was pure white with a yellow Sun on the shoulder. After the event known as the Blackining he became Surpeme Commander of Earth and as such the Imperuim as he tried to hold the empire toghter. following Commander Redirick was two of his best Space Marines of his chapter. " what news?" He Asked stomping forward

" Commander Redirick, it apperes the Emperor's secrets have been lost nothing has survived." One of the Advisors said apologetically. Redrick roared and crabbed the man by the neck and slamming him into the wall cracking it. " DID I ASK YOU ABOUT THE FAILURE OF EMPIRE NO I ASKED WHAT WE NEED TO DO IN ORDER TO SURVIVE!" He yelled before he let go and walked back to the table as the man fell down coughing. " want to try again?" He Asked his voice echoing like a gun shot dispite being no louder than any other voice.

The man froze. "I-I'm sorry sir...we've we've made no progress. No communication's of the rest of the chapters." He said at the door the two Space Marines looked each other.

Commander Redirick looked at the table. " I'm otherwords..." he said as he slowly drew his sword. " YOUVE DONE NOTHING!" He yelled as he spun around and he raised his sword over his head and brought it down bisecting the man splattering the walls with blood.

He growled the kill did not thrill him. As he sheathed the blade. He turned around. And looked at the other advisors. " FIND SOMETHING! That will allow us to communicate to the rest of the chapters. Even if we can't send them support we can at least figure out what is going on."Commander Redirick said.

Another advisor walked forward. "Sir its been 200 years since the Emperor's death, how do we know there are any more chapters out there?" He Asked. As commander Redirick spun around " DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING OF THE SUCH YOU COCKSUCKER! I WILL NOT ABANDON OUR BROTHERS IN THIS CRUEL UNIVERSE!" Redirick said.

" Commander what about a new empire?" A third advisor said, making Redrick turn " a new empire?" He Asked. " well yes, after all your just using shards to make a cup, when you could just use another cup." He said the commander thought about it. " I guess it would be easer. But to start from scratch that's a bit much who could followe in the Emperor's footsteps ." He said.

"Your already a Chapter Commander. One of the youngest, your not dead yet so your doing something right," the advisor said. Commander Redirick sighed. " Alright then we're going to restart the Imperium this time it will be better." The Commander said as he walked out.

[ Bringer of Light Chapter Battle barge, The Justice Ray.]

In space hanging over the Earths crescent was the Battle barge. The justic light, a modified Battle barge. Which was refitted to be stronger. And able to dish out more with bulkier sides and twice the array of cannon mounts thanks to the addisonal layer on top of the first. The ship also due to the complete chaos of the Imperium only housed Space marines. But was able to take raw meterals and pump out new suits of armor by the thousands each day. This was nessesary for any long crusades the fleet would partake.

The Rear fleet was composed of a hogpodge of what they could come by which infact turned out to be a Flagship which was beleave to be one of the Last remaining active Battle barges in the universe, escorted by 3 Goalith class factory Ships. one Ambition-class cruiser, 2 Endovor class light cruisers, 4 Escort ships, and 2 weapons platforms. And that was the rear fleet.

The attack fleet was a a lot more grander than the defense fleet. Coming from Mars's battle factory to produce stuff for the one chapter now was easer. As such the attack fleet had 7 battle barges although 3 were in ful working compasity. 8 Retrobution and Mars class battleships 4 of each class, one Advenger-class grand cruiser, and a swarm of escort ships of which there were 30. The flagship of the Attack fleet was the Justic Ray.

Commander Redirick and his two Space Marine Guards entered the justic Ray's ship bay nice and easily as he walked out the guards followed him followed by two more who were standing by the doorway. The Commander turned to the first two guards, " You men are released head to your quarters you got 5 hours to rest." He said the Space marines nodded and walked off. The other two Space marines stayed.

" what of the rest of the fleet growing restless I take it?" He Asked. " Sir the fleet is growing restless with the Comuncation silence with the rest of our Chapter brothers." The first Space Marine said. "I know 200 years is a long time to be out of contact, most of them were children of the original Space Marines and just wear there armor." Redirick said. " does that make them still Space Marines?" The second Guard Asked. " there human." Redrick said as he walked onto the bridge. " anything on ship operations?" He Asked. As he walked in one of the crew members turned around. " We've been giving a green light on the fleet." The crew members said.

"Sir the battle fleet stands ready to move." He saod " have the fleet head to Mars, we need to incress our size." Commander Redirick said. As he Battle barge and the Attack fleet drifted of to the Imperium construction world.

(Eoc)

A/n: oh wow first chapter of a new story one that I created to show off my sift writing skills. And dear god, now there wasn't a lot of blood this chapter but rest assure if I countuned this there will be, But what I want is for people to tell me how they are likening the story so far. In a review or Pm. Well it's late for me so I'm going to post this and head off to bed. Keep reading-Bankerrtx01.


End file.
